


Who is us?

by ad_dictionary



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Books, Coffee Shops, Confused Hercules Mulligan, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Strangers to Lovers, or - Freeform, wow its hetero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/pseuds/ad_dictionary
Summary: Hercules wished he didn’t know a reason why someone would want to be rid of a book. He knew a thousand.A truth you couldn’t bear, a memory you didn’t want to resurface.A person you wanted to forget.
Relationships: (onesided), Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Who is us?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultrysweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweets/gifts).



> will i ever update this? 
> 
> Probably not, but here it is anyway

“You’re funny,” Eliza giggled, intoxicated.

“Why thank you.” Hercules grinned back.

They had been like that all night, laying on Hercules’ bed, drunkenly laughing about every little thing the other said. They barely knew each other, but always seemed to end up together somehow, like fate. 

Just like fate.

*****

Hercules hated books, despite him having a job as the assistant clerk at a small bookstore not 15 minutes from his apartment. He enjoyed his job though, and even found comfort in it’s consistent familiarity. He often found himself running his fingers over the books, wondering about the lives of the people who bought them. Did they enjoy the books? He imagined a young teenager, reading the same pages over and over, drinking in every word, every syllable. Where did they keep them? An image of a small, lone red book crossed his mind, collecting dust in an attic. He let his mind wander and his imagination flow, but he never read the books. He couldn’t even bear to look past the covers. And what about the people who donated the books to the store themselves? Hercules wished he didn’t know a reason why someone would want to be rid of a book. He knew a thousand. 

A truth you couldn’t bear, a memory you didn’t want to resurface. 

A person you wanted to forget.

*****

It was a dreary day, and Hercules was walking home from work. He had stayed later than usual, offering to sweep the building for the shop’s owner, Mrs.Wentholtt. A frail, eighty year old widow who lost her husband in the Vietnam war.  
She and her husband opened the store in the late sixties, knowing they had little time before the government started drafting young men. Mrs.Wentholtt told him it was his dream to open the store. She said her husband always envisioned the store full of lively chatter and children. He always had a passion for words, she told him. They wanted to share the magic of books with everyone, young and old. They never really got the chance, as he was drafted just eight months after the store was opened. The two wanted to have children together, but he left before he could find out his wife was pregnant. He was ecstatic after finding out over a letter, but he never met their child, dying in battle just weeks after he found out.  
Hercules met their daughter, who seemed nice enough, despite blatantly ignoring him the first time she came to the store, after he tried to initiate conversation. There was also the time she left her children alone at the store with the two, despite knowing how fragile her mother was, and how inexperienced with kids Hercules was. Maybe she wasn't all that nice. Hercules, despite his tough appearance, was a bit of a pushover, and a little too forgiving. Everyone who really knew him would agree. He covered this up, however, with his loud talking and an over excited demeanor. He learned the hard way what being too open and forgiving could do.  
All of this to say, Hercules wasn’t in a good mood walking home. He was tired, and while he usually loved Mrs.Wentholtt, he currently resented her for asking him to sweep with the store. It wasn’t as if he could say no. Hercules mentally scolded himself for being so malleable. He needed an energizer. He spotted a small coffee shop across the street. He went to the curb, looking both ways before darting across the street. As he opened the doors to the cafe, he was immediately enveloped in the bitter smell of coffee and the low chattering of hushed voices. He made his way to the counter, ordering a bagel and small coffee. While he waited for his order, he admired the shop. The entire front wall was made of windows, showcasing the busy street of New York. Small, circular back tables littered the room, accompanied by orange stools.  
Interesting choice He noted. He also noted how every single table was filled, except one near the wall on his left. When he finally got his bagel- which was horrifically cold, mind you- he walked towards the table, sitting down and pulling out his phone. He checked his text messages, only to unsurprisingly find his inbox empty and his heart heavy. His fingers hovered over the name “Aaron”, before shutting off his phone entirely. He concentrated on his bagel, hating every minute of it. How can you even screw up a bagel this badly? He wanted to just throw it all up, but he thankfully finished it rather quickly, only leaving a small piece of it left when he couldn’t stomach any more.  
He was just starting on his equally disgusting coffee when he heard the bell signaling a new arrival chimed. He looked up and his head immediately hurt. The person who came in was a woman, and she looked to be about his age. She was one of the prettiest people he had ever seen. She had brown, almost black, hair, and pale skin. That wasn’t what made his head hurt, though. She was a flurry of movement, juggling a large cardboard box, a light brown messenger bag hanging off one of her nearly bare shoulders. He was immediately struck by how soft her skin looked. She was wearing a light blue shirt, the neckline reached out to the end of her shoulders and curled under her collarbone. Her pants fit her well, hugging her legs and showing off her calves. Herc thought nobody else should ever wear jeans again. 

“Lizzy!” The barista behind the counter smiled at the woman, who Hercules assumed was Lizzy. Lizzy smiled back, placing the box on the counter between them.  
“Hey, I got your stuff.” Hercules was taken aback by her voice. He expected it to be soft, like silk. It was still the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, but it had a slight southern twang to it, making everything she said sound so prominent and bold.  
“Perfect! Oh by the way-”  
Her voice dropped to a whisper as she pulled Lizzy closer. Hercules suddenly realized how long he had been staring, and averted his gaze immediately. He took his phone back out, trying to find something to do. He settled on texting his friend Gil, asking if he was busy this week. He replied almost immediately. Hercules silently rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. His friend Gilbert couldn’t care less about his job as actor, always texting during rehearsal, taking dozens of sick days. His directors would never get rid of him though, he was too talented to lose.  
Herc read the message.

Gil: Angelica wants us to come over on Sunday

Herc: Who is “us”?

Gil: You, me, John, and Alex. She wants us to finally meet her sisters.

Hercules felt his chest grip in sadness for a second. It was immediately replaced by cold anger, but he pushed it down, typing back a response.

Herc: I can be there. I don’t have any plans.

Gil: I’ll pick you up at 11

Herc: Okay, see you then.

Hercules sighed quietly. He had no interest in going to Angelica’s, but he needed to get out more. Plus, maybe her sisters will be cool. He wasn’t all that interested in dating, but it wasn’t like Angelica would let him anywhere near her sisters anyway. He glanced back up at the girl, Lizzy, who was still in the midst of a conversation with the barista. Herc guessed if Lizzy asked him out, he would become interested real quick. Speaking of the devil- although Lizzy was anything but-, she was looking around the cafe, no doubt looking for an open seat. Hercules felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he took the last table. He contemplated moving, but he didn’t want to be weird. He felt his face heat up when her eyes landed on him, but he decidedly looked down at the table. If he had kept his gaze up, he would have seen a small smile cross her face. She took long, meticulous strides that somehow looked completely unpracticed. He felt her shadow over him, but he didn’t look up. 

“Can I sit here?” Now he looked up. He was met with the most stunning black eyes he had ever seen. 

*****  
Eliza was having a good day, to say the least. Her classes were going well, and she was excited to finally meet Angelica’s friends who she talked about frequently. Not to mention that her best friend was finally moving out of their shared apartment. And although she was sad to see her go, she was happy she found someone to love. Theo deserved her new partner, Maria Lewis. Eliza was skeptical when she heard about this Maria, given Theo hasn’t had the best luck in past relationships, but she encouraged her to keep seeing her, and she was glad she did. Maria turned out to be one of the most trustworthy people she had ever met, and if she wanted Theo to date anyone, it would be her. Still, It hurt as she packed up the last of Theo’s things. She struggled to leave her apartment that day, holding a box of things she was sad to see go. She walked to the cafe, where she worked to make ends meet as she pushed her way through grad school. At least Theo worked there too, so she would still see her, just not as often.  
Of course, she was vaguely aware of how her hair was falling out of it’s hastily made bun, and how out of breath she was, but she couldn’t care less. She struggled more than she thought she would with the box, to say the least. On her way there she ran into at least three friends from under-grad, which was surprising and embarrassing, considering how she looked right now- and nearly dropped the box at least five more times. She didn't care though. She felt so light and happy, that nothing could bring her mood down. So when she walked into the cafe, looking dishevelled and like her feathers had been ruffled, she had a smile on her face. It only grew when she saw Theo. 

“Lizzy!” Theo smiled right back.

“Hey, I got your stuff.” Eliza let the box fall onto the counter. Theo looked especially happy today. Prettier too. Ever since she started dating Maria, Eliza noticed how she’s been putting an extra minute or two into her look each day. It started out small. An extra blend of her foundation. A second longer to do eyeliner. But now she looked near flawless every day, spending the majority of her morning on her appearance. Not that Eliza would know, considering she wasn’t with her most mornings. She felt her chest fall into a pit of shame. Who was she to judge if Theo wanted to move in with her girlfriend? They were clearly in love, and who was Eliza to get in the middle of that? Even so, Eliza 

“Perfect! Oh, by the way,” She pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

“That hunk over there is staring at you” Eliiza’s face immediately went red. She turned to go look, but Theo pulled her back on reflex.

“Well don’t look at him!” Eliza rolled her eyes and tore herself from her grip. Her eyes swept the room before resting gently back on Theo.

“Who?” She saw at least three people who embodied the word “hunk”. Theo sighed, rolling her eyes. She shook her head, and left to go fill out an order Eliza knew was hers. Despite working there, Eliza frequently bought her coffee at the establishment. She discovered the business in her first year of college and practically lived there for her remaining three semesters. It was the main reason she and Theo became friends. Theo memorized her order- double espresso, two tablespoons of milk, no cream or sugar, and a triple chocolate muffin- after the third week of Eliza coming in every morning. Eventually, Eliiza asked her to hang out, extremely appreciative of the small bits of dry humor they exchanged each morning, and Theo accepted. Since then, they had been connected at the hip. It was like a romantic comedy in real life. Eliza’s heart sank at the thought. She felt she was living in the wrong movie, the buddy film instead of the romantic drama. Eliza didn’t, and couldn’t. admit it, but she was helplessly in love with her best friend.

And she resented herself for it. There were nights when she would lay in bed awake, wishing she could go back years ago just to ask her out properly. Some nights, back when Theo still lived with her, she was so incredibly love struck and angry with herself she’d start balling, and then the person that had caused her so much anguish would come in, acting so caring and holding her, which only made Eliza cry more. And she could never tell Theo about her problems, because she was at the center of them. 

“Here’s your coffee” Theo smiled at her, handing her a white cup and a brown paper bag. Eliza met her eyes, and for a moment, she felt happy about what she had. Sure, she might never be more than a close friend with Theo, but the glint in Theo’s eyes and the smile she gives her makes Eliza think that maybe everything will be alright. 

“Thanks” Eliza returned the smile, and turned to find a seat. As she moved away, she caught a glimpse of Theo heaving the box off the counter, and couldn't help but mentally giggle. When her eyes scanned the room, she saw little to no space left in the cafe. She never sat anywhere specific, just grabbing whatever she could find in the usually crowded shop, but her eyes caught on one table in particular.  
It held a single man. He was large in size, and, although Eliza felt her face burn at the thought, she could tell he was who Theo described as a hunk. He looked to be at least six feet tall, and he certainly had enough muscle for the role. But the main reason Eliza pin-pointed him as the mystery man was the fact he was staring directly at her. Not for long though, as he immediately dropped his gaze to the table below him. Eliza smirked lightly, and began walking toward the table. He looked like he wanted to shrivel up into himself than talk to her. For some reason, Eliza felt a little hurt by the thought. No matter, she came right up to him, separated only by the table.

“Can I sit here?”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally HATE how cute they are


End file.
